Sadistic Love Lesson!
by Akashi Seisa II
Summary: [Discontinued] Berduaan dengan Sasuke di ruang rahasia? Love lesson dimulai! /SasuNaru fic. Bad Summary. Student!Sasuke x Teacher!Naruto. RnR please.
1. Bab I : My Student Is Sadistic Boy

**Sadistic Love Lesson!**

 **Disclaimer © Milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau ini punya Seisa, udah Seisa ganti alur plot-nya. Terus jalan ceritanya begini : MinaKushi dan FugaMikoTachi masih hidup, perang aliansi** _ **shinobi**_ **gaada. Sekolah di** _ **Academy**_ **pertemuan SasuNaru dimulai, awalnya saling ngejek, terus akrab, tumbuh benih cinta, jadian, tunangan, nikah, punya anak dua dan hidup bahagiaaa.**

 **Rate : T untuk sekarang.**

 **Genre :** _ **Shounen-ai,**_ **Friendship, Romance, Drama.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru – Other's pair.**

 **Warn!** _ **Alternate-Universe, Out Of Character**_ **jaga-jaga untuk Sasuke. Pairing tetep SasuNaru bukan Sasu** _ **fem**_ **Naru, NaruSasu atau Naru** _ **fem**_ **Sasu ya!**

"Sambalado" **Normal.**

' _Sambalado"_ **Inner**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 17 tahun**

 **Uzumaki Naruto : 21 tahun**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **ENJOYYY!**

 **.**

Aku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 21 tahun mahasiswa yang kira-kira setengah tahun ini mulai bekerja sambilan sebagai guru privat dan muridku kelas 2 SMA, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Kesalnya dia selalu melihat dan memperlakukanku seperti seorang anak kecil, dia bahkan mengataiku 'kekanak-kanakkan, cerewet, dan pendek'. Setidaknya dia harus lebih sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya kan?! Yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, dia itu tampan, cuek, pemaksa serta suka sekali menggodaku dengan kata-kata manis yang selalu membuatku berdebar-debar. Apa dia tidak bisa melihatku sebagai seorang pemuda dewasa dasar anak ayam?!

Hari ini aku sedang berada di _mansion_ milik Uchiha, yang lebih tepatnya berada di kamar milik si Uchiha Bungsu. Aku baru sadar bahwa hari ini aku harus mengajarnya. Hah, menyebalkan. Padahal niatnya aku ingin berleha-leha di rumah sekedar beristirahat karena aku mendapatkan banyak tugas dari Iruka- _sensei_ di kampus. Kenapa hidup sebagai seorang mahasiswa harus sedemikian sulit sih? Apa tidak ada cara lain agar terbebas dari tugas seorang dosen? Menyebalkan, menyebalkan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akashi Seisa**

 **Mempersembahkan**

 **Cerita fiksi ini hanya untukmu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama kali aku datang ke _mansion_ ini, aku sangat terkagum. Bagaimana tidak? _Mansion_ sebesar ini didominasi dengan gaya _tropical modern_ , seperti dilansir _Cluster Grand Harmony_. Tampilan _fasad_ nya saja cukup _simple,_ tapi tidak terkesan _monoton,_ dan katanya _arsitek_ nya menambahkan garis-garis _horizontal_ pada bidang dinding yang menerus _vertical._ Kesan _dinamis_ nya pun muncul dari tambahan _***kanopi**_ di atas jendela sekaligus menjadi ciri desain tropis. Sementara ciri _modern_ nya kelihatan dari dominasi pemakaian kaca dari jendela.

Keren bukan? Keluarga Uchiha memang benar-benar kaya. I—Ini bukan berarti aku itu matre ya! A—Aku hanya kagum saja akan usaha keras kepala keluarga Uchiha itu! Ti—Tidak lebih kok!

Aku tersenyum manis memandangi muridku yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang empuknya, "Nah, baiklah. Pertama-tama bisakah kau memperlihatkan tugas rumahmu yang ku berikan kemarin pada gurumu ini?" tanyaku dengan nada lemah lembut. Aku dapat melihat kedua mata obdisiannya menatapku, dia ikut tersenyum juga. Terkadang senyumannya itu selalu membuatku terpesona, karena biasanya aku melihat wajahnya datar seperti tembok.

"Tugas rumah?" tanyanya dengan nada riang dibuat-buat tak lupa juga senyumannya. Dan ini muridku, Uchiha Sasuke, umurnya 17 tahun kelas 2 SMA. Walaupun dia itu tampan, tapi ia terkenal dengan keegoisan serta kecuekkannya terhadap lingkungan walaupun ia selalu dikerumungi oleh para gadis berdada besar.

Senyumannya pun menghilang bergantikan wajah _stoic_ nya yang biasa ku lihat, lalu berkata, "Mana mungkin aku mengerjakan hal merepotkan seperti itu. Jangan menanyakan hal yang sama setiap harinya," ketusnya

Aku benar-benar diremehkannya!

Timbul tiga siku-siku dipelipisku. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Padahal kakaknya saja ramah, kenapa sifat ramah kakaknya tidak menurun pada si bungsu Uchiha ini sih?!

Dia menoleh ke arahku, "Dan apa katamu? Guru?" katanya. Bisa ku dengar suara tawa meremehkan yang tertuju padaku, "Mendengarnya membuatku geli, kau tahu? Haha," sambungnya dengan seringai khas Uchiha. Sasuke dasar anak ayam menyebalkan! Lebih baik aku mengajari anak TK yang berisik dari pada aku harus menghadapi keributan setiap hari aku akan mengajarmu!

Wajahku memerah bukan karena malu, tapi kesal, "Apanya yang aneh?!" teriakku kesal pada orang yang lebih muda dihadapanku ini, ku tunjuk wajahnya dengan jari manisku, "Kau benar-benar anak ayam yang menyebalkan! Apanya yang aneh dariku hah?!"

Bisa ku lihat dia menatapku yang sedang berdiri menunjuknya dengan kesal, "Sudah jelas bukan?" kata Sasuke padaku, "Wajah itu kekanak-kanakkan, bibir itu cerewet dan badan itu hanya 145 cm? Dilihat darimana pun juga seperti anak SD atau SMP kan? Jangan membuatku kembali tertawa, Uzumaki- _san_ yang manis," sambungnya menekankan kata 'manis' padaku.

Aku terdiam. Kata-katanya benar-benar menusuk membuatku tidak berdaya. Walaupun kesal tapi dia selalu mempermainkanku dan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Aku menundukkan kepalaku menahan kesal, aku sengaja menggembungkan sebelah pipiku lalu berbalik badan berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang sudah ku siapkan untuk mengambil sebuah buku yang ditempatkan di atas lemari. Aku terus berusaha menggapainya, dia benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan!

Disaat aku sedang berusaha mati-matian menggapai buku itu, dia berkata tanpa menoleh padaku, "Menyerah saja lah, lebih baik cepat pijat saja bahuku," katanya. Aku menoleh, memandang kesal pada Sasuke, "Menyebalkan! Setiap hari kau selalu saja begini! Kalau tidak ada niat belajar, aku berhenti saja kalau begitu!" ujarku sembari turun dari kursi dan mulai membereskan buku serta tasku untuk pulang. Sasuke itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Sesaat aku akan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, sebuah tangan mencegahku, "Itu tidak mungkin kau bisa berhenti begitu saja," katanya sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ke—Kenapa begitu?!"

Kedua mata obsidiannya menatapku dengan tajam, sebelah tangannya menyentuh daguku.

"Habisnya…" kalimatnya menggantung, aku terdiam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, "Mana mungkin aku melepaskan mainan semenarik ini kan?"ujarnya mengeluarkan seringai yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Ah~ aku terpesona dibuatnya. Rasanya aku ingin pingsan saja di tempat bolehkan? Aku tidak kuat melihat wajahnya yang tampan seperti itu. Tiba-tiba wajahku memanas, karena wajah kami terlalu dekat. Bisa ku rasakan hembusan nafasnya.

Aku memundurkan tubuhku ke belakang menjauhinya, "A—APA MAKSUDMU MAINAN?!" teriakku dengan nada yang benar-benar kesal.

 _ **HUP!**_

Tiba-tiba bisa ku rasakan kedua lengan kokoh bertengger dikedua pinggangku. Mengangkat tubuhku ke atas, sejak kapan aku bisa melayang seperti ini? Perbuatan siapa yang berani-beraninya mengangkatku ke atas? Lalu ini tangan siapa? Apa jangan-jangan ini…

DEMI GURU JIRAIYA KETIBAN POHON! SI BUNGSU UCHIHA INI MENGANGKAT TUBUHKU TINGGI-TINGGI!

Wajahku memerah padam akibat malu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Sasuke, "H—Hey apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke- _kun?!_ " ujarku tergagap-gagap. Bisa ku lihat wajahnya dari atas, membuatnya semakin tampan. Ah~ aku terpesona akan ketampanannya, aku ingin memilikki Sasuke, semua yang ada pada dirinya. Karena dia telah mengambil hatiku~ Ah, Sasuke- _kun,_ aku ingin kau menjadi keka—TUNGGU! APA YANG AKU BICARAKAN?! KE—KENAPA AKU BISA TERJERAT PESONA SI BUNGSU UCHIHA MENYEBALKAN INI?! KE—KENAPA?!

"Apa apanya? Bukankah seperti ini caranya menenangkan anak kecil disaat marah?" tanya Sasuke padaku, "Ibuku yang memberitahunya sih," sambungnya dengan wajah yang tenang seolah taka da yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, kesal? Iya memang, bagaimana tidak? Diumurku yang sudah menginjak 21 tahun diperlakukan anak kecil oleh seorang pelajar kelas 2 SMA? Mau dikata apa aku nanti?!

Mentang-mentang aku ini pendek darimu dan kau menganggapku seperti anak kecil?! Sungguh kau kejam, Sasuke!

Amarahku sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, "CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU, DASAR BRENGSEK!" teriakku kesal. Setelah aku berteriak minta diturunkan. Sasuke akhirnya menurunkanku, lalu mengusap kedua telinganya dengan tangannya yang berkulit pucat. Ia memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa saat melihatku.

"Iya-iya," katanya,"Dasar cerewet." Sambung Sasuke sambil menurunkan tubuhku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melirik jam arlojiku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Hah… Hari ini lebih melelahkan dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku lupa tidak membawa jaketku, aku juga tidak tahu jika cuaca malam ini dingin sekali. Ditambah angina malam yang begitu dingin hingga membuatku sedikit menggigil. Tetapi bukan itu yang ku permasalahkan kali ini, lagi pula tidak ada jaket pun aku sudah kebal, yang ku permasalahkan adalah si bungsu Uchiha yang ada disampingku ini. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin mengantarkanku hingga stasiun sih?! Kenapa aku selalu sial jika didekat Sasuke dan juga jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa mungkin aku menyukainya? Ti—Tidak mungkin! Aku saja bahkan membencinya!

Aku melirik ke samping mendapatkan Sasuke tengah berjalan santai, "Apa yang kau inginkan?! Kenapa mendadak ingin mengantarkanku ke stasiun?" tanyaku dengan nada ketus. Aku tak habis fikir, maunya Sasuke itu apa? Tidak biasanya dia ingin mengantarkanku sampai stasiun. Biasanya dia tidak pernah mengantarkanku, dan kenapa jantungku berdetak kembali lebih cepat?!

Ku lihat Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Tidak ada, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini banyak orang jahat berkeliaran," katanya. Selalu seperti ini, dia selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Kenapa? Kapan kau akan melihatku sebagai orang dewasa Sasuke? Aku menundukkan kepalaku, sungguh jika aku mempunyai kekuatan _supernatural_ sudah ku bunuh dia sekarang juga. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak di izinkan menggunakan kekuatan _supernatural_ itu oleh author. Hik, _hidoi_!

 **GRAB!**

Aku merasakan benda hangat menempel ditubuhku, melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sudah tak memakai jaketnya, "Sasuke - _kun?_ " panggilku, dia hanya menoleh dan menatapku seolah bertanya 'Ada apa?'. Aku memegang lengan jaket yang ada ditubuhku, "Ini… Milikmu?" tanyaku dengan lirih.

Dia mengangguk dengan santainya, "Iya, memang kenapa? Tadi aku melihatmu menggigil, jadi ku pakaikan saja,"

Aku bisa merasakan kedua pipiku memanas, padahal hanya karena aku dipinjamkan jaket miliknya tetapi bisa-bisanya wajahku bersemu. Menyebalkan, lain kali aku akan membawa jaket saja. Aku tidak mau dia melihatku seperti gadis yang habis digoda oleh kekasihnya hingga bersemu merah, tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku ini lelaki tulen jadi kenapa aku harus bersemu merah hanya karena dipinjamkan sebuah jaket oleh lelaki lagi? Apa aku mempunyai hubungan percintaan yang menyimpang?! Tidakkkkk mungkinnnn!

"Sepertinya banyak penculikan anak lelaki akhir-akhir ini…"

"HEY! APA MAK—AW! _Ittai…_ " aku memejamkan kedua mataku sembari mengelus dahiku. Apa-apaan sih bocah itu? Benar-benar tidak sopan menyentil orang yang lebih tua darinya! Benar-benar tidak sopan seperti tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun dari orang tuanya. Lebih baik aku mengajar kakaknya saja dibanding adiknya yang menyebalkan ini! Huwwaaaa ingin rasanya aku memukul wajah putih pucatnya!

Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya dia berkata, "Tuh, sudah sampai di stasiun," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ini bukan senyuman yang meremehkan atau menjijikan, tapi ini senyuman tulus dari Sasuke. Ahhh~ bolehkah aku pergi kea wan dan melayang-layang di sana? Rasanya hatiku menghangat saat melihat wajahnya yang dihiasi senyuman tu—oke stop! Berhenti membayangkan hal-hal tentang dirinya Naruto! Ingat, kau itu lelaki tulen! Lelaki tulen tidak mungkin mencintai lelaki lagi! Ingat itu!

Disaat aku sedang beradu argument dengan pikiranku, sebuah tangan mengelus surai pirangku, "Hati-hati pulangnya ya," kata Sasuke mengingatkanku, "Sudah ya, aku pulang," pamitnya melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkanku sendirian di depan stasiun. Memegang rambut yang dielus olehnya, lalu menatap sendu punggung tegas Sasuke yang semakin lama, semakin menghilang. Walaupun aku tidak pernah dihormati, tapi aku selalu berdebar-debar dibuatnya seperti tadi contohnya. Apa ini juga hanya cara Sasuke memperlakukan 'anak kecil' yang sedang menangis hanya karena _ice cream_ yang dibelinya terjatuh ke tanah? Entahlah aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya semua ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya aku kembali ke _mansion_ milik Uchiha. Melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju perkarangan luas milik Uchiha, harus ke pintu _mansion_ saja butuh perjuangan melewati perkarangan luas ini. Sesampainya didepan pintu, aku memencet bel. Belum ada sahutan, saat kedua kali aku akan memencet bel. Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut dikuncir memandangku dengan senyumannya, "Ah, Naruto ya? Kalau begitu masuk dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu minuman," katanya mempersilahkanku masuk. Aku mengangguk dan segera duduk di sebuah sofa panjang nan empuk.

" _Arigatou,_ Itachi- _san,_ " kataku membalas senyumannya, "Oh iya, memangnya Sasuke- _kun_ kemana?" tanyaku melirik kesana kemari tidak menemukan si Uchiha bungsu itu. Seperti biasa jika hari minggu aku akan mengajar pukul delapan, dan biasanya Sasuke sambil menunggu untuk les dia selalu olahraga pagi sendirian, itu kata kakaknya, Itachi.

Itachi menatapku, "Kau lupa? Dia kan biasanya olahraga dulu sambil menunggumu," katanya mengingatkanku. Belum aku membuka suara untuk membalasnya terdengar pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang dibicarakan tengah mengusap peluh yang berada dipelipisnya. Seolah terhipnotis, aku terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Dia begitu tampan dengan banyak peluh disana-disini, sehabis olahraga pagi saja dia sudah berkeringat, bagaimana jika sedang bersamaku? Mungkin dia sud—Hey! Aku ini ngomong apa sih? Kenapa aku jadi berfikiran mesum?! Aku menggelengkan kedua kepalaku menghilangkan pikiran mesum itu.

"Oi, Dobe. Kau kenapa?"

Suara itu. Suara yang ku kenal, aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Betapa terkejutnya saat melihat wajahnya dekat dengan wajahku, aku langsung saja mendoronya hingga terjungkal ke belakang, "A—Apaan sih?! Mengangetkanku tahu!" ujarku menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal, "Dan juga apa-apaan nama panggilan itu! TIDAK SOPAANNN!" teriakku sembari melemparkan benda-benda lunak kepadanya tanpa henti sekalipun.

Karena kesal, langsung saja aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju kamar Sasuke yang berada dilantai dua, disusul Sasuke di belakangku.

Sesampainya di kamar Sasuke, aku langsung saja duduk di dekat meja belajar. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk mandi dulu, tapi dia bilang sudah mandi. Tetap saja bau kan?! Tunggu, dari tadi aku tidak mencium bau busuk keringat malahan aku mencium wangi seperti bedak bayi. Menaikkan kedua bahuku lalu memulai belajar bersama Sasuke, walau pun dia selalu memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil dan selalu mempermainkanku—

"Di saat seperti ini, selain bisa menggunakan kata 'This',"

Kenapa sejak tadi—

"Bisa juga diganti dengan kata 'That',"

—Pandangannya tertuju padaku? Dan juga sejak tadi ia terus memainkan rambutku, kenapa?

"Aku berfikir rambutmu halus, wangi dan juga…" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu tersenyum, "…bagus,"

 **DEG!**

Kedua pipiku memanas, jangan-jangan dia menyukaiku?! Ba—Bagaimana ini?! A—Aku kan masih menyukai gadis-gadis berdada besar, dan tampan—eh?! Apa maksudnya aku menyebut gadis tampan? Ah, Sasuke kau membuatku gila hanya karena melihat wajah tampanmu itu!

"Bercanda deh," katanya dengan enteng lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk menuju ranjangnya, "Aku sudah memujimu, jadi aku tidur dulu. Kalau sudah waktunya, tolong bangunkan," sambungnya dengan kedua mata tertutup. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Tadi sudah membuatku salah tingkah, membuatku jadi berfikir bahwa dia menyukaiku dan sekarang apa?! Dia malah enak-enaka tidur!

Aku mendekatinya, "Kau ini! Kalau begini terus kau akan mendapatkan nilai jelek!" tegasku padanya, bisa ku lihat Sasuke membuka matanya lalu mengambil beberapa kertas dan memperlihatkan kertas itu padaku, "Nih, apa yang begini disebut nilai jelek?" ujar Sasuke menatapku. Aku mati kutu, aku baru ingat Sasuke itu pintar dengan sendirinya walaupun dia tak pernah memerhatikanku saat menjelaskan tetapi pendengarannya cukup tajam sekalipun ia tertidur.

"Atau mungkin…" kalimatnya tergantung. Aku menunggu kelanjutannya, tetapi bukan kalimat yang ia luncurkan malah tubuhku yang dia tarik! Otomatis aku menindih tubuhnya dan wajah kami begitu dekat, "Naruto, tidur bersamaku saja bagaimana?" tawarnya membuat kedua pipiku memanas, Sasuke membalikkan badannya menjadi terbalik. Sekarang bukan Sasuke lagi yang di bawah, melainkan aku sendiri! Posisi kami _ambigu,_ bisa ku lihat ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan seduktif membuatku bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Segera ku dorong tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuhku hingga dia terjungkal ke belakang lebih tepatnya jatuh dari ranjang.

"A—Apa-apaan sih kau ini?!"

"Sakit nih, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan serius begitu, Dobe," Sasuke mendengus kasar, "Atau jangan-jangan kau kecewa aku sendiri saja yang tidur? Kau harus tahu, Dobe. Tidur siang itu penting disaat pertumbuhan anak seperti dirimu ini," sambungnya dengan mengelus rambutku lembut.

 **BUGH!**

Aku memukul wajahnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan cemoohannya yang selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil, bisa ku dengar dia meringis kesakitan, "Menyebalkan! Jangan mempermainkanku terus dong! Nanti tidak ada yang mempercayaimu lagi bagaimana?!" ujarku dengan nada tinggi. Bisa ku lihat ia tertegun lalu menatapku sendu, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Timbul rasa bersalah didalam diriku, apa aku keterlaluan hingga membuatnya seperti ini?

"Sikapku tidak seperti pada semua orang," lirihnya, "Dobe… Karena kau mirip dengan adikku yang sudah lama terpisah jadi aku—"

"A—Apa maksudmu? Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya, Sasuke- _kun…_ "

"…" Sasuke tak menggubris pertanyaanku, ia hanya menatapku sendu. Rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku saja karena telah membuat Sasuke mengingat adiknya itu, aku membalas tatapannya, "…ada apa?" tanyaku.

"—sekali saja bisakah kau memanggilku ' _onii-chan_ ', Naruto?" pintanya dengan tatapan sendu seolah ingin mengeluarkan air matanya, aku tidak tega melihatnya. Aku pun menghelas nafas, "Ya sudah, sekali ini saja ya? A—Aku malu, Sasuke- _kun…_ " lirihku. Mengeratkan kedua tanganku pada celana _jeans_ yang kupakai , lalu menatapnya dengan kedua pipi merona.

Aku pun memberanikan diri memanggilnya, " _O—Onii-chan…_ " Sesaat aku sudah memanggilnya, aku langsung menutup wajahku yang sudah menahan malu.

"Na—Naruto?" panggilnya dengan nada bergetar. Aku fikir dia menangis. Tanpa sengaja aku menangkap suara tawaan yang tak lain adalah dari Sasuke. Bagai _déjà vu_ aku melihat dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya hingga mengeluarkan air mata dikedua matanya.

Jangan-jangan…

"Bisa-bisanya kau terjebak dengan tipuan seperti itu," katanya, "Aku tidak punya adik, yang ku punya adalah kakak. Menggelikan sekali. Oh iya aku lupa, dobe tetap lah dobe," ejeknya.

" _**HIDOI!,"_ teriakku, "KENAPA SELALU MEMPERMAINKANKU?! KAU PERNAH KU APAKAN SIH?! DASAR _TEME NO BAKA!_ "

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Naruto? Bahwa kau adalah 'adik'ku yang manis,"

"A—AKU TIDAK MANIS, SASUKE- _KUN_!" kataku tidak teriam, "Dan juga aku ini lebih tua darimu!"

"Kau itu lebih cocok jadi adik, Dobe- _chan_ ~"

"Be-Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel '- _chan_ ' Sasuke- _kun!_ "

 **DEG… DEG…**

Setiap kali dia mengatakan 'manis' padaku, aku jadi tidak berdaya. Apa lagi sekarang jantungku tidak bisa berdebar secara normal, aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku sudah mulai menyukainya? Atau aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Ini benar-benar membuatku bingung.

Dan juga, bagaimana ini?! Debaran didadaku tidak bisa berhenti!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC / END?**

 ***** _ **Kanopi**_ **:** tirai atau langit-langit dari terpal, kain, logam dan sebagainya: _pada teras terdapat – bertiang sebagai pemisah halaman dengan bagian dalam rumah_

 ****** _ **Hidoi**_ **:** Jahat

 **A/n :**

Yosh! Hallo, bertemu lagi denganku. Hari ini untuk mengisi kekosongan kalian yang sedang menunggu kelanjutan My Possessif Brother yang mungkin akan mengganti judul /ditimpuk/

Jadi Seisa sengaja membuat fanfic multichip kedua ini untuk kalian, jadi semoga fanfic ini memuaskan. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca karya-karya Seisa, Seisa sangat berterima kasih banyak untuk kalian hiks /peluk Sasuke/

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, _jaa ne!_

 _Peluk & cium dari Seisa._


	2. My Student Is Sadistic Boy Bagian 2

**Sadistic Love Lesson!**

 **Disclaimer © Milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau ini punya Seisa, udah Seisa ganti alur plot-nya. Terus jalan ceritanya begini : MinaKushi dan FugaMikoTachi masih hidup, perang aliansi** _ **shinobi**_ **gaada. Sekolah di** _ **Academy**_ **pertemuan SasuNaru dimulai, awalnya saling ngejek, terus akrab, tumbuh benih cinta, jadian, tunangan, nikah, punya anak dua dan hidup bahagiaaa.**

 **Rate : Udah naik mba.**

 **Genre :** _ **Shounen-ai,**_ **Friendship, Romance, Drama.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru – Other's pair.**

 **Warn!** _ **Alternate-Universe, Out Of Character**_ **jaga-jaga untuk Sasuke. Pairing tetep SasuNaru bukan Sasu** _ **fem**_ **Naru, NaruSasu atau Naru** _ **fem**_ **Sasu ya!**

 **Oh iya, saya kemarin kelupaan untuk memberitahu tentang ini untung ada yang mengingatkan. Jadi begini, saya tekankan ini memang bukan karya saya tetapi karya mba Arito hanya saja saya terinspirasi saja untuk membuat cerita ini dalam versi** _ **character**_ **Naruto. Maaf jika saya lupa untuk memberitahu ini, dan saya tidak pernah menyebutkan bahwa ini hasil pemikiran saya sendiri /bow/**

"Sambalado" **Normal.**

' _Sambalado"_ **Inner**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 17 tahun**

 **Uzumaki Naruto : 21 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **ENJOYYY!**

 **.**

 _Setiap kali dia mengatakan 'manis' padaku, aku jadi tidak berdaya. Apa lagi sekarang jantungku tidak bisa berdebar secara normal, aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku sudah mulai menyukainya? Atau aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Ini benar-benar membuatku bingung._

 _Dan juga, bagaimana ini?! Debaran didadaku tidak bisa berhenti!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akashi Seisa**

 **Mempersembahkan**

 **Cerita fiksi ini hanya untukmu**

 **.**

 **My Student is Sadistic Type Boy Bag 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melirik _arloji_ ku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat sepuluh. Menghela nafas, akhirnya pelajaran Iruka- _sensei_ berakhir. Melirik kearah samping menemukan dua orang gadis dengan rambut berbeda tengah menungguku di dekat pintu kelas, aku berjalan menghampiri mereka setelah selesai berkutat dengan peralatan kampus. Menepuk salah satu bahu gadis dengan surai rambut berwarna merah dengan kacamata ber _frame_ merah bertengger dihidungnya, "Maaf, menunggu kalian lama ya," ujarku meminta maaf sembari menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. Bisa ku dapati mereka tersenyum memaklumi dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tidak apa, Naruto- _kun._ Ayo, pulang!" ajak gadis bersurai _pink_ menarik lenganku dan lengan gadis surai merah di sebelahku.

.

Di perjalanan kami terlibat dalam keheningan hingga suaraku yang nyaring memecahkan keheningan, "Tidak boleh begini terus! Aku harus membuatnya lebih serius! Jika tidak, aku akan di cap sebagai guru privat yang jelek jika ditanya oleh kedua orang tuanya!" teriakku frustasi, segera ku kepalkan lengan kananku ke udara, "YOSH! BERJUANGLAH UZUMAKI NARUTO!" kataku menyemangati diriku.

"Na—Naruto…" panggil gadis di sebelahku, "Jangan seperti itu dong, memalukan sekali, malu tuh di lihat orang-orang…" katanya memeringatiku, aku segera mengedarkan kedua mataku ke semua arah. Benar saja, semua orang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan aneh dengan geurtuanku tadi. Bodohnya kau Uzumaki Naruto! Kau benar-benar memalukan! Segera aku memmbungkukkan tubuhku sopan dan meminta maaf sembari memberi senyuman canggung, "Untung kau yang memeringatiku tadi, Karin. Jika Sakura, bisa-bisa aku sudah babak belur," kataku.

Uzumaki Karin. Dia gadis bersurai merah dengan kacamata ber _frame_ senada dengan rambutnya, dia sepupuku. Anak dari kakak ayahku, namanya paman Nagato. Saat kecil aku pernah bertanya pada ibuku, kenapa rambutku dan rambut Karin berbeda. Ibuku hanya menjawab bahwa aku keturunan ayah dan kakek dengan rambut berwarna pirang, saat aku meminta aku ingin disamakan warnanya dengan Karin dan ibu. Ibuku melarangnya, alasannya yang diberikan ibu aneh, dia bilang fisikku harus seperti ayah dan sifatku harus seperti ibu. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak boleh berambut merah.

"Oh iya Naruto," panggil Karin padaku, aku hanya menoleh, "Ngomong-ngomong muridmu itu kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke ya? Adik dari Uchiha Itachi, 'kan?" tebak Karin.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku kenal dengan kakaknya, kami pernah tidak sengaja bertemu," ujar Karin, Sakura yang sedari tadi tidak dianggap akhirnya membuka suara, "Katanya Sasuke itu sulit sekali diatur ya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada penasaran.

Aku menghela nafas, "Bukan sulit lagi! Dia itu angkuh untuk orang yang muda dariku, bukankah itu tidak sopan?! Benar-benar menyebalkan!" jawabku dengan nada kesal.

"Siapa yang angkuh?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke!" jawabku masih dengan kesal. Tunggu, suara ini sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Ini bukan suara Sasuke maupun Karin, bisa jadi horror kalau suara mereka menjadi seperti seorang cowok. Tunggu! Ini suara cowok?! Bentar-bentar biar ku ingat-ingat lagi, sepertinya aku kenal suara ini. Jangan-jangan suara ini adalah, suaranya si bungsu Uchiha yangs edang ku bicarakan?! Aku menoleh kearah belakang untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara dan—

"Selamat siang, Uzumaki- _sensei._ "

—benar saja, suara ini milik Sasuke.

Benar-benar sial harus bertemu dengannya di tempat seperti ini.

"KE—KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI, SASUKE?!"

"Kenapa apanya? Jelas saja pulang sekolah, _sensei,_ "

"BU—BUKAN BEGITU, _BAKA!_ "

 **DUGH!**

Aku merasakan tubuhku seperti dihantam sesuatu yang berat dan mendorong ke samping hingga membuatku hampir terjatuh karena dorongan kuat tadi, menoleh ke belakang mendapati sepupu serta sahabatku tengah berbinar-binar melihat wajah Sasuke yang — _ehem_ tampan _ehem_ — tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatku kesal. Bahkan mereka sampai-sampai mengeluarkan jurus andalan mereka untuk menggoda laki-laki, yang benar saja!

"Halooo! Perkenalkan aku sahabatnya, Naruto!"

"Perkenalkan juga, aku sepupunya Naruto!"

"Hn?"

"Maaf ya, Naruto selalu merepotkanmu. Dia itu memang seperti itu sejak kecil, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya~"

Apa maksudnya?! Jangan-jangan sepupuku Karin sudah terjerat dengan pesona si bungsu itu?! Dunia hampir berakhir sepertinya atau perang aliansi shinobi akan kembali terulang?! Aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang menusuk, bagaimana tidak kesal jika tiba-tiba saja kau didorong dengan keras hanya karena melihat lelaki berondong yang tampan? Yang benar saja!

"Kami mau minum-minum nih, Sasuke ikut juga yuk?" kata Sakura.

"Apa-apaan itu langsung mengerluarkan jurus andalan? Yang benar saja kalian…" lirihku memandang mereka dengan tatapan jengkel. Bisa ku lihat Sasuke mengeluarkan senyuman manis palsu andalannya. Walaupun itu senyuman palsu tapi tetap saja membuatku berhasil jatuh dalam pesonanya. Uh, Sasuke- _kun,_ kau memang yang terba—EHH?! AKU INI NGOMONG APA SIH?!

"Kalau tidak keberatan, saya ikut dengan senang hati,"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Eh? Apa katanya? Saya?"

"Aku bangga sekali kalau bisa minum-minum dengan kakak-kakak secantik ini…"

"Apa maksudnya…" lirihku menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Rasanya aku ingin berlari ke sebuah toko daging hanya untuk mengasah beberapa benda tajam bertujuan membunuh Sasuke saat ini juga. Mengepalkan kedua lenganku menahan amarah untuk tidak memukul wajahnya saat ini juga. Dia itu benar-benar selalu membuatku kesal, bukan maksudku kesal karena dia tidak memanggilku dengan kakak cantik. Yang benar saja, aku ini laki-laki tulen tidak mungkin aku disebut kakak cantik, yang ada aku harus disebut kakak tampan! Dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi kenapa sikapnya berbeda sekali denganku!

Aku menunjuk wajahnya dengan jari manisku, "Tunggu, Sasuke! Sebentar lagi ada ujian, bukan saatnya untuk minum-minum!" kataku memeringati, "Nanti malam aka nada tes kecil, awas kalau sampai nilaimu jelek! Aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan!" ancamku padanya untuk mencegah pergi dengan Sakura dan Karin. Bu—Bukan berarti aku cemburu! Ingat aku ini laki-laki tulen. **Tulen**.

.

.

.

"Terus? Apanya yang awas?!" Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan agak sinis sembari memegang sebuah kertas ulangan hasil ujian yang ku berikan padanya tadi. Aku menggigit jari manisku karena aku telah meremehkannya dalam hal ini. Buktinya dia bisa mendapatkan nilai seratus dalam ujian tes kali ini, benar-benar aku ingin loncat dari jendela kamar milik Sasuke dan hidup tenang di alam sana. Bisa ku lihat Sasuke menumpukkan telapak tangannya dipipi kanannya dan menatapku malas, "Ah, hanya demis tes semudah ini aku melewatkan waktu menyenangkan bersama teman dan sepupumu itu. Padahal bisa saja melewatkan waktu menyenangkan bersama mereka," Sasuke mengeluh, "Menyesalkan…" sambungnya sembari menghela nafas.

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, "Ce—Cerewet! Apanya yang menyebalkan! Padahal kau bisa melewatkan waktu tiga kali seminggu bersama kakak baik hati sepertiku, kau tahu!"

"Pernah bercermin tidak?"

Kalimat Sasuke menohok. Benar-benar tidak sopan! Dan apa maksudnya 'pernah bercermin tidak'?!

"A—Apa maksdumu?!" sungutku.

Bisa ku lihat dia menghela nafas berat, "Dasar, apa boleh buat…"

Aku mengernyitkan kedua dahiku. Apa yang akan dia lakukan kali ini? Apa dia akan menyerangku?! Menghukumku di atas ranjang?! Membuat bagian bawahku terasa nyeri hingga tak bisa bergerak?! Dan mengkalimku sebagai miliknya?! Dan—HEY! KENAPA ARAH PEMBICARAANKUN SEMAKIN NGAWUR BEGINI SETIAP DIDEKATNYA?! MAMA, MAAFIN NARUTO YAAAAAA!

 **HUP!**

Aku bisa merasakan kakiku tak menampakkan di atas karpet milik Sasuke. Menggerakkan kedua kaki ku untuk merasakan apakah aku benar-benar terbang atau tidak. Melihat ke bawah—

—DEMI OROCHIMARU BERUBAH GENDER! LAGI-LAGI TUBUHKU DI ANGKAT KE ATAS SEPERTI ANAK KECIL!

Raut wajahku memerah menahan amarah, kedua lenganku dikepalkan, "Sudah jangan marah lagi ya?" bujuk Sasuke padaku dengan nada seolah berbicara pada seorang bocah berumur 3 hingga 5 tahun. Apa-apaan itu? Berbeda jauh sekali dengan umurku yang sudah dua puluh satu tahun! Benar-benar si bungsu Uchiha ini menyebalkan!

"CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU, DASAR BOCAH BRENGSEK!"

"Iya-iya, berisik sekali sih,"

"Oh iya Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau harus les padahal kan kau sudah pintar."

"Aku… Tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak kok, aku hanya bertanya. Memangnya tidak boleh ya?!"

"Tidak,"

"Jahaaaatttt!" teriakku sembari menggembungkan kedua pipiku kesal. Aku menatapnya dengan ekor mata sapphireku. Jika dilihat dari samping tampan juga ya, atau jangan-jangan aku mulai menyukai Sasuke? Apa mungkin? Ibu, apa kau mengizinkan anakmu yang tampan ini menjadi seorang gay hanya karena seorang bocah laki-laki yang lebih muda dariku ini berani-beraninya mencuri hatiku? Uhhh~

Aku jadi ingat kejadian tadi siang.

Ternyata begitu ya, dia lebih menyukai orang-orang yang dewasa seperti mereka dibandingkan aku yang seperti anak-anak. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba menjadi seorang pemuda dewasa dan dia akan bertekuk lutut menghormatiku!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kejadian dua hari yang lalu aku mulai membeli pakaian orang dewasa. Hari ini aku harus mengajar lagi Sasuke, tapi tidak di rumahnya. Bosan harus aku terus yang pergi ke sana, jadi aku memberinya pesan untuk datang ke apartementku. Yap, sejak aku masuk dalam dunia perkuliahan, aku sengaja untuk belajar mandiri dan meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku di Kyoto. Ibuku awalnya melarangku untuk hidup sendiri, jadinya dia meminta Karin untuk satu kuliah bersamaku di Tokyo. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ibuku itu adalah ibu yang sangat cerewet dan selalu penuh dengan kekhawatiran jika aku pergi-pergi sendirian.

Melirik kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Waktunya aku harus bersiap-siap untuk mengajar. Berjalan menuju cermin untuk membenarkan kemeja putih yang agak transparan dengan dua kancing teratas ku buka, ditambah _jeans_ berwarna abu-abu sedikit di atas lutut. Aku tersenyum di depan kaca, memperlihatkan sederet gigi putih sempurna dengan tiga garis _horizontal_ dimasing-masing pipiku.

 **TING TONG**.

Ah, itu pasti Sasuke.

Berlari kecil menuju pintu lalu memutar kuncinya. Setelah pintu sudah terbuka, aku kembali ke kamarku menunggunya datang, "Masuklah, tidak di kunci," ujarku agak teriak agar terdengar dengan senyuman. Senyumanku semakin melebar tatkala mendengar pintu berderit terbuka sedikit menampilkan sedikit demi sedikit batang hidung Sasuke. Yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah bukan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang biasanya tetapi ekspresi keterkejutan ditambah dengan sedikit roan di wajahnya. Apa-apaan ekspresi wajah itu?!

"Kenapa penampilanmu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke padaku, "Habis bangun tidur ya?"

Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku kesal, "Bu—Bukan begitu!" kataku, "Aku terpaksa harus merubah penampilanku demi menjadi seseorang yang dewasa karena aku selalu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil olehmu! Dasar Sasuke menyebalkan!" sambungku sembari menunjuk wajahnya secara langsung.

"Kalau begitu—"

Bisa ku lihat ia menyeringai, aku merasa ini pertanda buruk.

 **BUK!**

Sasuke mendorong tubuhku hingga terhempas di atas ranjang empuk kesayanganku dan dengan cepat mengunci pergerakkanku dengan dia menjadi posisi di atas, bibirnya mendekat kearah telingaku, berbisik lirih, "—apa boleh aku melewatkan waktu menyenangkan dengan orang yang dewasa ini?" suaranya begitu menggoda hingga aku terbuai. Disaat aku merasa terbuai akan bisikkannya, tanpa aku sadari jemari lengannya sudah mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putihku.

"Tu—Tunggu Sasuke!"

Aku menahan bahunya agar bibirnya tak mendekati leherku. Karena kekuatan Sasuke lebih kuat, aku jadi kalah dengannya. Bisa ku rasakan sebuah benda lunak nan basah menjilat leherku, bukan itu saja, bahkan benda lunak nan basah itu menghisap dan mengigit kecil leherku hingga meninggalkan sebuah tanda bercak merah keunguan di keesokkan harinya jika aku tak segera mengakhir semua ini.

"Jangan!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berhenti lalu menghela nafas, "Kenapa serius begitu? Uzumaki- _sensei,_ memang tak pernah bisa menangkap leluconku ya?"

Aku terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah padam akan perlakuan Sasuke. Maksud perkataannya itu apa?

"Mana mungkin aku berniat menyerang dirimu yang berwajah anak-anak dan tidak menarik seperti dirimu,"

 **BUK!**

Dengan keras aku mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga sedikit menjauh dari tubuhku, aku mengeratkan kedua lenganku pada celana _jeans_ yang ku pakai. Menundukkan kepala berusaha tidak menghajar Sasuke karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan berkelahi lagi jikalau itu tidak mendesak aku boleh menghajarnya. Tetapi ini beda, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakkan lenganku untuk menghajar wajah tampannya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, "Apa salahnya berwajah anak-anak? Bukankah banyak laki-laki seumuranku atau kau berwajah anak-anak?" lirihku, "Tapi, walaupun begitu. Aku ingin sedikit saja kau melihatku sebagai orang dewasa, aku sengaja memakai pakaian seperti ini hanya untuk membuat dirimu mengakuiku sebagai orang dewasa…"

"Naruto, Aku—"

Tubuhku bergetar, "Tapi… Sudah cukup…" gumamku sembari terisak, tak terasa air mata asin mulai berjatuhan keluar mengalir dikedua pipiku, "…kenapa aku harus menyukai orang jahat, menyebalkan dan bocah tengik sepertimu sih?!" tanyaku menatapnya. Bisa ku lihat kedua mata obsidiannya tertegun, aku tertawa miris dan mengusap air mataku, "Ha.. Ha… Haha… Aku hiks—cengeng ya? Bodoh, tidak seharusnya hiks—aku menangis…" ujarku dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat.

"Itu pasti karena..." kalimatnya ia gantungkan, "perasaanku sampai padamu kan, Naruto?"

"Hah?"

 **CHUU~**

Bisa kurasakan bibirku menyentuh sesuatu yang basah, kenyal dan… Manis. Hanya rasa itu yang bisa kurasakan. Disaat air mataku mulai kering, aku bisa melihat jelas benda apa yang bersatu dengan bibirku. Kedua mataku terbelalak saat melihat bahwa benda yang menyentuh bibirku adalah bibir Sasuke! Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa dicium bocah tengik menyebalkan seperti dia?! Tapi, bibirnya terasa manis dan juga hangat. Aku mulai merasa nyaman jika berdekatan dengan Sasuke, apa lagi disaat seperti ini. Disaat aku akan memejamkan mata untuk menikmatinya, ia melepaskan bibirnya.

"Kali ini aku tidak bohong," Sasuke menatapku dengan serius.

Aku masih belum mengerti apa maksudnya, "A—Apa maksudmu?! Kau mau mempermainkanku lagi ya?!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Sudah ku bilang, kali ini aku tidak bohong. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama…"

Aku terdiam. Serius, biasanya mulutku ini bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata tapi sekarang tidak. Seolah ada yang mengunci bibirku dengan rapat.

"Saat kau datang ke rumah dan melamar menjadi guru privat, aku langsung berfikir dialah orangnya," kata Sasuke menatapku, "Saat itu aku membatin 'tidak salah lagi, dia pasti manis saat ku goda' sembari menatap fotomu yang diberikan oleh ayah," sambungnya dengan tatapan mesum dan mengerikan. Apa jangan-jangan ini sifat asli Uchiha? Benar-benar menyeramkan!

"DA—DASAR BRENGSEK!"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku ini paling suka membuat orang yang ku suka kerepotan dan kebingungan,"

"JADI SELAMA INI KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU HAH?!"

Bisa ku lihat dia tersenyum ,"Iya…"

Aku sudah ditahan. Aku ingin menghajarnya hingga babak belur, kalau perlu hingga ia masuk rumah sakit pun aku tak peduli. Dia… Berani-beraninya mempermainkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto! Awas saja aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah bermain-main dengan Uzumaki Naruto dasar Uchiha-Brengsek-Sasuke-Teme-Anak-Ayam!

Aku mengayunkan kedua lenganku secara bergantian untuk menghajarnya. Sial dia bisa menahannya walaupun sudah beberapa kali ku hajar, dia itu manusia atau bukan sih!?

"Brengsek! Keterlaluan! Beraninya mempermainkanku! Kau bukan manusia ya?! Titisan dari mana kau bisa memperlakukanku seperti itu?! DASAR ANAK AYAM BRENGSEK!" teriakku sembari menghajarnya terus-terusan melampiaskan rasa kesalku padanya beberapa bulan kemarin saat sedang mengajar.

"Habis apa boleh buat—" Sasuke menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya, lalu membisikkan pada telingaku, "Salahmu sendiri terlalu manis dan sexy…" bisiknya dengan nada serak-serak basah membuatku bergidik ngeri. Tiba-tiba wajahku memerah padam saat merasakan suatu benda dingin seperti tangan menerobos masuk ke dalam celana _jeans_ belakangku, sialan ini tangan anak ayam itu. Aku mendorong tubuhnya lalu menatap ekdua mata obsidiannya dengan kesal, "Tu—Tunggu! A—Aku belum puas menghajarmu!?"

"Sudah nanti saja, kali ini biar aku yang 'menghajarmu' Uzumaki- _sensei,_ "

"Itu cur—hmpphhh!" bibirku dibungkam oleh bibirnya. Kenyal, menggairahkan dan manis. Aku seperti dihipnotis hanya karena ciumannya, dia mulai menjilat bibir bawahku. Paham akan maksudnya, aku segera membuka multku mempersilahkan masuk lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat milikku. Mengalungkan kedua lenganku ke lehernya sesekali meremasnya saat merasakan sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh bagian sensitif di dadaku—lebih tepatnya jemarinya sekarang sedang asyik bermain dikedua tonjolan yang sudah mengeras akan perbuatannya.

"Nggghhhh…"

Bagaimana ini?! Bukannya aku tidak mau, aku hanya—aku hanya takut saja. Karena aku masih pera—eh maksudku perjaka! Selama aku berhubungan dengan orang lain, aku belum pernah hingga sampai seperti ini. Hanya saja aku sering melakukan ciuman panas, meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan, dan hal-hal ringan sebagainya. Serius demi Orochimaru tobat aku belum pernah melakukan hal yang sejauh itu!

"Tu—Tunggu Sasuke!"

"Kenapa? Tidak mau?"

"Bu—Bukan begitu!" aku memalingkah wajahku, aku malu mengungkapkan bahwa aku ini masih suci, belum pernah di apa-apakan, "Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, jadi—"

Dia menarik daguku, bisa kulihat seringaian mempesonanya ia tunjukkan padaku. Wajahku kembali memerah hanya karena seringaiannya itu, "Kalau begitu malam ini akan aku berikan pelajaran special untukmu, agar kau bisa merasakanku seutuhnya," kata-katanya begitu lembut dan meyakinkanku agar semua baik-baik saja, "Apa kau bisa mengikutinya, Uzumaki- _sensei_?" tanya Sasuke mempertipis jarak antara wajah kami. Aku masih ragu, tapi aku yakin Sasuke tidak seperti yang ku fikirkan. Aku mengangguk malu menjawabnya.

Bisa dirasakan dua buah lengan kekar memluk pinggang rampingku, aku menatapnya tampa berkutik, "Simpan kedua lenganmu pada leherku, _sensei_ ," bisiknya selembut mungkin membuatku melenguh nikmat sembari memejamkan kedua mata, tak lupa wajahku kembali memerah. Aku menuruti perkataan Sasuke dan mengalungkan kedua lenganku dilehernya. Sasuke mulai mengecup bibirku perlahan demi perlahan seolah aku adalah barang yang mudah rusak bila dipakai secara kasar.

Bibir Sasuke sungguh manis dan menggoda.

Jemari-jemariku mulai menyusup ke rambut hitam milik Sasuke. Memperdalam ciuman kami. Bisa ku raskaan Sasuke sedikit terkejut atas perlakuanku, lalu dia kembali melanjutkan aktifitas ciumannya hingga membuatku terlentang di atas ranjang empukku dengan Sasuke yang berada di atas. Memiringkan kepalaku agar Sasuke bisa lebih leluasa menjamah bibirku. Aku membuka mulutku, sengaja untuk mempersilahkan lidah Sasuke bermain-main dironggaku yang hangat. Tak lupa juga aku semakin menekan sedikit kepalanya, memberinya ciuman sedalam yang diinginkan Sasuke.

Rasa ciuman bersama Sasuke begitu memabukkan, membuatku seperti melayang.

Tanganku mulai menjambak rambut Sasuke saat merasakan lengan dingin Sasuke menyelusup masuk ke dalam celanaku. Gigi kami saling bertabrakan, lidah kami saling bertaut dan ciuman kami terus berlanjut seperti menimbulkan nyala api. Begitu panas dan memelehkan.

"Mmmhhh Sasuke…" desahku memanggil namanya. Aku segera melepaskan panggutan kami hingga meneteskan benang saliva milik kami berdua. Nafasku tersenggal-senggal, ciuman yang panas bersama Sasuke begitu membuatku sesak dan kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Aku heran, dia sama sekali tidak kekuarangan pasokan oksigen. Aku masih curiga dengannya, sebenarnya dia itu manusia atau bukan sih?

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke. Aku menoleh mendapati wajah Sasuke begitu dekat, hingga aku lupa cara bernafas. Dia terkekeh, "Apa kau lupa caranya bernafas karena melihat pesonaku, Uzumaki- _sensei?"_

" _B—Baka!_ Tentu saja tidak!" elakku, "Kau itu manusia bukan sih!? Kenapa tadi ku lihat kau tidak kekuarngan pasokan oksigen?!"

"Itu karena oksigenku ada dirimu…"

"Dasar gom—nnnhhhh Sas'ke…" aku mengerang keenakan saat bibir Sasuke kembali menjelajahi leherku dan pundakku. Rasanya geli dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu. Gigit-gigitan kecil yang dibuat Sasuke sungguh membuatku hampir gila. Benar-benar anak ayam sialan. Aku mulai mencengkram pundaknya karena rasa nikmat mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, "Naruto, buka kancing bajuku…" titah Sasuke padaku. Aku yang masih dimabuk atas kenikmatan yang Sasuke berikan mengangguk dan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Sasuke pakai.

Sasuke berhenti dari aktifitas dileherku, lalu menatapku dengan sayu. Wajahku memerah padam tatkala melihat tubuh yang dimiliki Sasuke sungguh luar biasa. Tubuh putih pucat Sasuke dihiasi dengan otot-otot yang membuatku iri, "Terpesona dengan tubuhku hingga kau lupa cara untuk berkedip?" ejek Sasuke membuyarkan imajinasi liarku tentang keindahan tubuh Sasuke.

"A—Apa?! Tidak kok!"

Dia tertawa, "Naruto, lepas semua pakaianmu. Itu membuatku risih," wajahku kembali memerah. Dengan perlahan dan gemetaran aku membuka pakaianku di depan Sasuke, setelah aku selesai membuka pakaianku dan di buang ke mana saja oleh Sasuke. Saat aku akan protes, kembali Sasuke menciumku. Menelusuri tubuhku melalui bibir, kening, pelipis, hidung, pipi dan kembali mengecup bibirku yang mulai seidkit membengkak atas perbuatan Sasuke. Aku meremas rambut Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku gila. Tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam saat aku meremas rambutnya, ia meremas pantatku yang tak memakai apapun. Aku melengguh nikmat, sensasi geli kembali menjalar.

Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciuman kami.

Aku segera melepaskan ciumanku saat merasakan kedua kakiku terangkat ke udara, lebih tepatnya Sasuke menaruh kedua kakiku di kedua pundaknya, "Sa—Sasuke?!" panggilku gemetaran saat melihat sesuatu yang mulai menegang ingin segera masuk ke dalam lubang sempitku yang tak pernah sama sekali dijamah oleh siapapun.

"Tenanglah, aku akan melakukannya perlahan," bisik Sasuke menenangkan, "Jika merasa sakit, cakar atau gigit saja pundakku, mengerti?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Memeluk kepala Sasuke dengan mata terpejam, menunggu saat-saat Sasuke akan mengkalim diriku menjadi miliknya.

Sasuke menarik nafas, perlahan demi perlahan ketika ia mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubangku yang sempit, "AAHHHH!" aku terkejut. Pinggulku terangkat ke atas saat merasakan sensai perih dan nikmat di bawah sana.

"Sakit?" bisik Sasuke. Aku hanya mengerang untuk menjawabnya, "Aku belum masuk sepenuhnya, tahanlah…"

" _DAMN!_ SASUKEEE~!" aku menekan punggung Sasuke, mencakarnya saat Sasuke mulai memasuki diriku. Begitu penuh dan berdenyut. Sasuke sedikit meringis saat aku mencakarnya tadi, "Ugh! Kau sungguh sempit…" Sasuke menggeram keras-keras, menarik tubunya keluar dan mendorongnya lagi ke dalamku. Sasuke juga mulai menggigit lekukan leherku, tubuhku seperti dipenuhi sesuatu benda yang banyak. Gemetaran akan gairah Sasuke, ia menarik dan mendorong tubuhnya begitu dalam dari tubuhku.

Ranjang kami bergetar seluruhnya menimbulkan suara derit logam bergesekkan dengan lantai.

"SASUKE~! SASUKE~!" panggilku dengan tubuh bergelinjang mencapai kepuasan. Tubuhku melemas. Kenikmatan mengguncang seluruh tubuhku, aku terus meneriakkan nama Sasuke seperti orang gila. Sungguh, sentuhan Sasuke begitu memabukkan dan menggairahkan.

"Belum…" geram Sasuke saat meraih sebelah lututku, membukanya lebih lebar lagi agar ia bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi, mencari kepuasan, "Naruto…" panggil Sasuke sembari mempercepat gerakan dan tekanannya. Aku mulai terengap-engah merasa diriku terbakar, kepalaku tak berhenti bergerak liar. Kenikmatan melanda sekujur tubuhku. Sasuke mencubit puncak tonjolan dadaku dan membuatku menjerit tak tertahan, "Ahhh…. Ahhh…"

"Maaf…" bisik Sasuke padaku.

"Aku suka. Aku menyukaimu… Sentuh aku Sasu- _chan_ …" entah sadar atau tidak aku menarik kepala Sasuke membawa bibirnya ke bibirku dan mulai mengecupnya bertujuan membangkitkan gairah Sasuke lagi.

Kepuasan itu mendekati kami. Panas api yang menjilat-jilat membakar tubuh kami terasa begitu nikmat. Kami benar-benar menyatu, tak hanya fisik tapi juga jiwa kami berdua.

"Aaarggghh... Sasu- _chan!_ " aku mencapai kepuasan untuk kesekian kalinya dan Sasuke mengikutiku, meraih cahaya yang melambungkan kami dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"Ugh..." Sasuke membenamkan geramannya pada leherku.

Aku mengelus rambut Sasuke yang sudah terpejam duluan, "Sasuke, aku mencintaimu…" bisikku sebelum menyusulnya ke dalam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **A/n :**

Yosh terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung ke fic ini.

Terima kasih juga untuk sudah memfollow, memfav dan meriviewnya walaupun ada kesalahan yang Seisa buat. Mohon dimaafkan ya. Dan Seisa akan menjawab beberapa riview dari kalian~

 **SNlop** **:** Seisa ambil ukuran tinggi ini waktu Naruto shippuden kalau ga salah x'D

 **chimi wila chan** **:** Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan!

Maaf Seisa kelupaan, tapi sekarang Seisa sudah tidak lupa kok untuk mencantumkannya.

 **Otong** (?) : Bukan sama lagi, Seisa hanya terinspirasi jadinya Seisa buat dengan versi ini.

Btw namamu aneh ya…. x'D

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung!

Sampai jumpat di chapter selanjutnya, _jaa ne!_

 _Peluk & cium Seisa._


End file.
